Ridiculousness
by MFogarty
Summary: SEQUEL TO ADDICATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel time!**

**I do not own transformers, expect for the usual group and a couple new people. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Earth, birthplace of the human race. A species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before.**

* * *

**4 years later.**

"All along it was a fever...a cold sweat, hot-headed believer." singing softly, twenty-two year old Saffron Witwicky pushed back the wielding mask. Sweat covered her face and neck like a thin sheet. She supposed it was usual, when closed up in a room, sparks flying in all direction from her wielding. "I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"...he said, "If you dare come a little closer. Round and around and around and around we go...oh now tell me, now tell me, now tell me now you know." turning what she was working on side to side, her eyes skimmed the line where two pieces of metal came together. She knocked on it, listening to it's echo and nodded, pleased.

"Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move...makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay." slipping the metal on her arm, she reached for another piece to shove her hand in and latch the two together. "It's not much of a life you're living. It's not just something you take – it's given." flexing her fingers, everything seemed to work great and her content turned to giddiness. _Awesome! Those quantum mechanics classes really come in handy!_

"Hey Ronnie, how's it going?" Mick ducked into the room, arms crossing over his chest and leaning against the wall.

"Great!" turning, she lifted her arm to show him what she had just finished. The crudely crafted jagged, metal gauntlet like glove gleamed in the light. The end spiked over the elbow, fingers pointed like claws. It sorta reminded her of Megatron.

"The gears are doing good?" moving closer, he sat at the table full of pieces of scrap, beside her. They had been working so long on this idea of a armor suit. Sort of like Ironman and Autobots mixed in one. The form ideas came from their autobot friends but the mechanics came from human knowledge. Mainly, the idea came when Lennox and Epps had been hurt in one of those missions to corner a stray Decepticon. It wouldn't put them at Autobot level but high enough that being slammed into a wall wouldn't knock them out cold...or fracture their skull.

"They're great!" she exclaimed with a giggle, flexing the digits again then did a four finger wiggle-wave. She moved it every which way, the gauntlet never failing. "This is awesome, Mick. We actually did it!"

"Almost did it." he grinned as well, moving toward a storage cabinet. Opening it, an entire suit sat in pieces on the shelves. "They have to link up to be a complete success." reaching for the other glove, he slipped it on and connected the protective arm plate.

"We are so badass, Mick." she boasted excitedly and they highfived...with the metal hands. The clank and vibration that followed made a trimmer shot down their spine. "Ok, perhaps not the best thing we did." muttering, she frowned and rotated her arm.

"Shoulder bothering you again?" he frowned, stepped up behind her and hands went to the tense muscles. Rubbing in a circular motion. A low moan left her. "Maybe you should go see Rachet. He's gotten better with human anatomy. Maybe he can help?"

"Rach already has a lot on his plate, Mick. You know that." she shot him a look.

"I know, I also know he and the other autobots would do anything for us, if we asked." he pointed out but she just waved him off. "When are they getting back anyways?" meaning Bumblebee and Jazz, who asked Optimus if he could stay with the blonde as a guardian. The two hit it off, famously, when they actually had the time to talk. Their love for rap made them bond, as Saffron often joked.

"Eh...you know they don't tell us the mission details. Bee said, within a week. So, probably next Wednesday."

"That's almost two weeks." he deadpanned.

"And you know as well as I do, those two always find trouble. And with 'Sides, it's a tri-fucka." Sideswipe had been very wary, when he first came to Earth. Like all the new autobots, but it took him no time to fall into routine with the others. He loved the many human cultures, like Jazz. He was also a big prankster and Ironhide, moodily announced, had his twin, Sunstreaker, been around, it would be worse. With Saffron and Mick popping up whenever they chose-only when the Autobots/Will/Robert were there-he had other partners of crime. Mainly Mick, as Saffron had NO desire to paint the med-bay pink...or Ironhide. Matter of fact, it got to a point if something happened, they always came to her. She would track Mick and they, whoever was on the receiving end of the prank, would hunt him down. Where the human was, Sideswipe was.

That didn't even take into account if the other twins, Skidz and Mudflap, were in on it.

"...tri-fucka?" Mick blinked at the word then snorted, then giggled, then laughed. She joined him in the laughing part.

"Ding-dong!" called out Sam.

"Down here, bro!" both glanced up to see Sam and Mikaela step out onto the metal balcony to see the duo. It still astounded Sam that his baby sister and best friend got the government to by them a warehouse, on a large piece of land, and totally morph it into a liveable housing unit. At least the second floor that was actual visible from the front. To go around back, the ground dropped, drastically and lead around to a large opening to fit Bumblebee in bot mode. The inside was large and spacious, enough to give their two bot friends room to move and berths that were pulled up from the floor.

The second floor, or apartment loft as they referred to it, was a good size. Easily fitting two people. Maybe even three or four. Four rooms had been knocked down to make two bedrooms, decorated to each owners imagination and with a bathroom attached. Mick refused to share with Saffron, as she-him. The kitchen and living room was spacious, only an island separating the two. Both had an old country feel, the kitchen in pale greens and light oak. The living room was creams and dark wood, comfortable furniture, a slate-grey, stone fireplace. Large windows lined the walls opposite each other, easily opening so outside could get in and inside get out. The dinning room could fit, at least, twenty people. Sam and Mikaela constantly came over, as well the parents dropping in from time to time. The guys from Henry's shop loved it. Even Lennox and Epps thought it was a good design. Sarah, Will's wife, gushed over how homey it was.

"Are you two coming?" Mikaela leaned on the railing, looking down at them. "We brought dinner."

"FOOD!" that did it, the two shoving each other aside as they clambered for the steel stairs. "Me fist, douche bag!" and 'In your dreams, hag!" being their argument points. The couple watched, amused as they finally came to the balcony, after struggling to get through the opening. At the same time. There was a lot of fat calling names.

"Calm down, there's more then enough for everyone." Sam chuckled, rubbing his knuckles on his sisters head as she passed. She hissed, clawing at air before entering the loft. On the kitchen table was three bags of Chinese.

"Hm, rice and chicken." Mick immediately sat at the table and grabbed one bag. Rolling her eyes, Saffron moved to grab a couple bottles of water from the frig and passed them around. Once everyone was situated, she sat beside the blonde and grabbed her own cartons.

Dinner progressed smoothly, joking, laughing, talking about their days. At some point, Mick and Saffron removed the gauntlet's, secretive smiles on their faces when Mikaela asked what they were. They weren't going to tell, until they knew the suit worked...and they went to Will, Robert, and the Autobots. It wasn't until halfway through it all did Saffron notice something off. Well, "off" wasn't the right word...surprising was more like it. There was a shinny rock on Mikaela's finger. The engaged finger. Blinking at it a moment, she snatched the hand when it finally registered what it meant.

Sam proposed!

"Wha-" whatever Mick was going to say was cut off, as the hand was shoved in his face. Mikaela was grinning, when they glanced up. Suddenly, the room was full of squeals. All three latched onto one another and jumping. Sam just shook his head, small smile on his face and muttered about being surrounding by girls. To which Mick popped him in the head in passing.

"When did this happen?!" Saffron demanded.

"...last week." the black haired beauty muttered shyly.

"On your birthday?" Mick cocked a brow. When she nodded in affirmative, he glanced to Sam, grinned and flashed a thumbs up. Sam laughed now.

"How much you were you dying to shout that, as soon as you walked in?" Saffron snickered.

"As soon as we stepped foot inside." was the answer. The two females shared a look then burst into giggles.

"You're going to be my sister! Gasp, does mama know?" by the grimace on Sam's face, that was a no. "She is going to freak."

"I know."

"...your babies are going to be so damn cute!" okay, that made the couple go red. They hadn't even discussed the topic of children.

"Ah, Ronnie...I think you're embarrassing the newly engaged couple." Mick pointed out calmly, but as soon as he said it, they snickered.

"Hardy, har, har...what's with the gloves?" Sam changed the subject, gesturing to the metal pieces n the counter.

"Nah uh uh." Saffron tisked, wagging a finger at him. She pushed her chair back to reach for them. Both her and Mick slid them back on. "This is a project, hopefully to help the N.E.S.T. teams. We're not actually going to say anything about them until we can get all the bugs worked out and show, at least, the Autobots."

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom." Mikaela stood.

"Go ahead, use mine." Saffron pointed in the direction of her room. Nodding, she disappeared from the room and a silence fell over the trio. It only lasted a minute. "Ok, I lied. I have to talk about this, with someone other then Mick!" she gushed.

"Ok?" a crooked grin crossed his face.

"So, we got the concept from Ironman and the Autobots." Mick started. "Remember when Will and Robert got hurt about a year back?"

"Oh yea. They were afraid they wouldn't be able to walk afterwards." he nodded.

"Well, the idea came to us after that. Make these suits that the N.E.S.T. members could use. It won't be like the Autobots but would cut down on casualties."

"Huh, really? You have a whole suit or..." he trailed off.

"We do, I just finished the last part today." she shook the gauntlet at him. "It's made to readjustable, so it can fit Mick or myself. We just have to hope they all link up together." she frowned.

"Link up?" his brows furrowed.

"Well, you know how Ronnie is with programing." Mick shot him a look and Sam nodded. They remembered the hacking program she created and used to find Mick when Sector Seven took them. Sam had no idea that she used it on multiple occasions, when she wasn't consulting for high tech business. "She created a program that will mostly control by voice. A couple actions, basics like walking, by movement."

"And the mechanics...you?" Sam cocked a brow.

"You know me, man. I am my dad." Mick shrugged, smiling. He had mostly taken over the shop, so Henry could relax more. He was as good, if not better, then Mikaela when it came to that. And that was saying something, as she was like otherworldly-good when it came to mechanics.

"Hey?" Mikaela came back into the room, sweater in hand. She was looking at it, frowning. "Isn't this yours, Sam?"

"Oh yah." Saffron stood, taking the cloth and tossed it to her brother. "Not sure how it ended up in my things...like at all. I've been meaning to give it to you."

"Why would you want to keep your shredded clothes?" Mikaela cocked a brow. She knew about the battle of Mission City. Sam told her, not wanting to start their relationship with lies. She even met Bumblebee and Jazz.

"Hey, I have mine." both Saffron and Mick pouted.

"It's like a jersey, Mikaela. We bleed in those clothes." Sam shook the sweater at her and something fell from the folds. The clank of it hitting the ground had all four looking down. "..."

For a moment, they all stared down. "Is that...?" Mick trailed off.

"...hmmmm mmmm. I think so." Saffron answered. They all squatted, getting a better look at the small sliver that lied on the floor.

Slowly, Sam reached out to pick it up, before anyone could advise against it. "This whole time, it's been on my sweater?"

Saffron twitched, the uncomfortable pain that had been plaguing her the last couple months, doubling. Mick shot her a concerned look but she shook her head. "Perhaps you shouldn't be holding that, Sammy."

"Yah." Mikaela agreed, fidgeting.

"Stop worrying-" the sliver sparked, Sam cutting himself off. A blast of energy erupted from it, zapping him and moving out like a ripple. They all could feel it pass through them, like a gentle brush of air from a air conditioner. All four was thrown off their feet, into walls and knocked unconscious.

* * *

There was no telling how much time passed, before anyone awoke. Swore, stiff but awake. Mick was the first to arose, groaning and shifting to the side. An eye cracked then the other and slowly, pushed himself up. His back cracked on the way up. _What...what happened?_, blinking, he glanced to the others to see they were still out cold. Using the wall to get to his feet, he stumbled toward Saffron, who was closest and squatted. "Ronnie-Ron." a hand reached out to shake her awake. Only after she was coming around did he realize it was the hand with the gauntlet. He blinked at it.

"Wha?" grumbling, Saffron rolled away from her best friend.

"Ronnie, c'mon. Need to check on Sammy and Kela." he shook her again.

She shot up, twitching, and meeting Mick's eyes. Both were surprised at the coma like shapes and swirls of electric blue in the others eyes. Feeling a tingle in her arm, Saffron looked down and sucked on a breath. Eyes widened. The gauntlet had changed, just like Mick's. It looked more advanced, smooth. Strange symbols were engraved along it, passing the actual gauntlet to wrap a shoulder. All, even on her skin, was lit up with a light blue. She recognized the symbols, the same that had been on the cube and was engraved into her right side. They had cleared up after all the wounds healed, so she had forgotten about them.

"What the fuck?" glancing to Mick's, he didn't have the engravings but there was the same blue that moved along the gauntlet like they were veins. Although, when he tried to remove it, the metal wouldn't budge. It actually hurt as he tugged at it as hard as he could. As if it was attached. He looked to her, shaking her head. "...wha?" breathing her confusion, she to tried removing hers but it to was there to stay. Her lips parted, as if to say something, then shut. She then tried to remove the gauntlet off his arm but again, no luck.

Static sounded from behind and the duo turned to see Sam and Mikaela come around. There mouths were moving but no words came out. Only strange static, clicks and whirling sounds that...well, sounded a lot like what the Autobots did. They turned to see Saffron and Mick, eyes locking on the strange metal covering their arms. Sam tried speaking but that static came again. His mouth snapped shut.

Saffron's eyes drifted to the sliver of Allspark and pushed herself to crawl over. The metal hand reached for it, clasping the piece between two fingers and lift it eye level. There wasn't even a spark of energy still in it. She wasn't sure how she could tell. _Such a small thing, causing big troubles._, glancing back to the other three, she sighed. "I think we need to call the Autobots."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say, thank you all for your reviews and continued interest. Tickles me pink. Hope you all enjoy.**

**"italics" are cybertron language**

**I do not own Transformer or the idea...just my plot and certain characters.**

**ENJOY THE READ.**

* * *

Growling, Saffron slammed the phone back to the receiver, the device shattering under the force. She looked down at it, taking in a deep breath through her nose and pinching the bridge. Her week, _**their **_week just kept getting stranger and stranger! As if the stupid gauntlets fusing to Mick and Saffron's arm hadn't been enough, or the fact that Sam and Mikaela couldn't speak English anymore. _No, because apparently ending it there would have been to simple._, was the snappy thought. The gauntlet duo still spoke English but now, could understand the other two. Anytime any of the four wrote something, it was in a in strange symbols that were definitely not human. They matched those on Saffron's right arm and what was on the cube silver. That was now in a glass tube, inside a box, inside a safe, inside a trunk, pushed in the very back of Saffron's closest.

_Better safe then sorry._, and now, to top everything else off that had been happening, they were having these...vivid dreams. Fighting. Crying. Screaming. Despair. Looming metal, jagged and spiked structures. Others round and soft. All lit up swirling golden lights. Whatever the place was they were seeing, it had a very advanced feel to it. Mick and Saffron had an idea of what it was but said nothing to the other two. Not until they could speak to Optimus.

"No luck?" Mick's voice floated to a distressed Saffron. Turning in her chair, their eyes locked and his answer was plan as day. She had not been able to contact the Autobots, Will Lennox or Robert Epps. "How many times have you called?"

"To many to count." was muttered.

"_Twenty-five._" Mikaela hummed from behind, drawing their attention. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, dressed in a tank and sweats borrowed from Saffron. Neither she or Sam had left since they woke up, and learned they couldn't speak English.

"...to many to count." the curly head deadpanned, making her lips twitch.

"_Maybe they just got sidetracked?_" she suggested.

"Nah, they'd message us if they were staying longer. So we don't worry." Mick shook his head.

"I'm about to go there and make them come see us." Saffron growled, metal claws balling into a fist.

"No, just wait a bit." Mick put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. "Bee and Jazz will come back."

"That's not the point!" she shot up from her seat, her voice loud. "We have been calling the base nonstop for a week. And you mean to tell me **no one **we asked for is available?"

"_It does sound fishy._" Sam agreed as he entered the room. She threw her hands in the air with a shout of 'thank you!'

"I'm not saying it doesn't but we can't go marching up to a military base and demand to see Will or Rob...or Optimus."

"I'd settle for going and blowing the main gate to pieces." grumbled the glass wearing female.

"And how do you purpose we do that?" Mick deadpanned.

"I dunno!" arms failed as she talked. "Maybe with ever-fucking-thing else, our gauntlets change and-GAH!" arm flapping, she staggered back and hit the chair, tripping over it. she hit the ground, on her butt. The other three stared over in her direction, having not seen what freaked her out. Using her "human" arm to pull herself up to the table, she stared down at the other arm. "Shit."

"_Shit what?_" Mikaela asked, very slowly.

Just as slow, Saffron lifted her arm for all to see and they stared. At some point of her rant, a panel on the gauntlet opened and out popped a mini cannon like gun. A lot like Ironhide's.

Silence.

"You got to be shitting me." Mick whispered, eyes wide. "Did your arm...a cannon...out of the fucking gauntlet?!"

"What the fuck, man?!" cried the brunette female.

"_Why do you have a cannon on your arm?_" Sam asked, dumbfound.

"Cool." Mikaela muttered, reaching out to touch it. It vibrated with power and was warm to the touch.

That's when the laughter started. Much like the trip to Mission City four years ago. It was hysterical laughter. Perhaps even insane? Saffron was freaking the fuck out. Her arm just sprang a gun! Mick, unsure of what to do, did the only thing he could think off. He bitch smacked his best friend. It got the desired effect, making her quiet and place a hand to her cheek. After a moment, she glanced up to the blonde and chuckled. It was normal. Soft. Not at all deranged. "Ok, I had that coming."

"Are you okay, now?" he eyed her warily.

"I think so." murmuring, she stared at the cannon then moved her arm side to side. Wires dove into the gauntlet, disappearing into the darkness. _Ok, how did this thing come out? Or why?_, she wondered. There had to be a trigger._ What was I thinking a moment ago?_, brows knitting together, lips pursed.

"_...what is she doing?_" Mikaela whispered.

"_Probably trying to figure out what made it come out._" Sam answered, Mick nodded along.

"Ah ha!" a triumphant call from the youngest one present and they turned back to see the cannon disappear back into her arm. Then it came out, then back in. Out. In. Out. In.

"How'dya do that?" Mick slid toward her.

"I was thinking about what I was saying, when the cannon came out. About wanting to blow the gate up." she explained, giddy

Adopting a thoughtful look, he did the same thing and...something popped out of his arm. Not a gun, like Saffron's, but a staff like weapon that pulsated with that blue light that lined his arm and her engravings. He blinked at it then pouted. "I wanted a gun."

Mikaela and Saffron giggled, Sam grinned. At least they were finding some pleasure out of their hectic situation. "Hey, a staff is badass."

"Oh yes, watch as I spin this around me!" he shouted with fake enthusiasm then glared at Saffron, who was stifling giggles by now.

"You're so dramatic." a playful sneer lit her face. "Maybe I should just take you out of your misery?" lifting her arm, the cannon popped into view, aimed at him.

"You wouldn't dare." his eyes narrowed.

"Fire." she pulled the imaginary trigger, smirking. However, the easy atmosphere was short lived, like most things the pass week. A blast of heat and energy gathered at the cannons mouth. They all watched, horror stricken, as it shot forth, right toward the blonde. To fast for him to move. "MICK!" multiple shouts of his name filled the air. When it collided with him, forcing him back. It erupted into a ball of smoke and fire. "Mick?!"

"_**Cough-cough!**_"slowly, the smoke cleared to expose the crouching male. The staff before him but the ends having what appeared to be scythe blades. There was a ripple of energy, lighting up a clear shield that merged from the staff.

"...?" all four were silent, again.

"Are you okay, Mick?" before they could blink, Saffron was across the room and by his side. "I'm soooooooooo sorry. I didn't think it would actually fire-" the cannon went off again, making the others scramble back. The blast went straight through the wall, barely missing Mick a second time. "GAH!"

"_Stop that_!" Sam demanded.

"Stop what?!"

"Making it fire!" Mick shouted.

"I don't even know what's setting it off! All I said was fire-" another blast.

"_SAFFRON_/RONNIE!" the trio shouted.

"I'm sorry!" raising her hands by her head, she concentrated on what she wanted. The cannon to go back into the gauntlet. It did just that, after a moment. Again with the silence, the four sharing a look. "Well, that was..."

"_Interesting?_" Mikaela offered.

"One word to use." Mick muttered, dusting himself off.

"...who wants some lunch?!" Mick, Sam and Mikaela facepalmed. "No one? Really? More for me then!" and up the stairs she trudged.

"Hold it! You almost blew me up, three times. You owe me some meatloaf, dammnit!" Mick followed. Sam and Mikaela, still on the ground floor, exchanged a look, shrugged and headed up as well. They wouldn't get anything out of starving themselves.

* * *

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't give out that information."

A palm met the forehead of Saffron Jamie Witwicky. Not a facepalm, there was a difference between the two. "I'm not asking for any information. I'm asking-"

"And I told you I can't-"

"I'm not asking for information, douche bag!" she cut him off. "I need to speak to Major William Lennox or Captain Robert Epps. Or better yet, Rachet, the medical autobot!" if she could go through phone lines, this guy would be dead. **D.E.A.D.**

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. Autobots or some bullshit."

"I was in Mission City! I helped to try hiding the Allspark! I have a guardian by the name of Bumblebee! My bestfriend has the Autobot Jazz for a guardian! Don't tell me you don't know what I am talking about."

"Kid, this isn't a funny joke. Stop calling here. This is the only warning you will get."

"...AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she hurtled the phone against the wall in anger. Then proceeded to use the cannon to blast it to smithereens. She hoped the sudden loud screech of her "Attack"" hurt his ears. "Stupid mother fucker!"

"...I don't think that's what the cannon was created for." Mick drawled.

"Go fuck yourself!" whipping around to glare at him, he cocked a brow. "I am getting so sick of this crap. And why haven't Bee and Jay come back yet?!"

"I dunno babe." frowning, he moved toward her and leaned over to wrap the metal arm around her shoulder. It was a comforting gesture. "There's got to be a reason."

"Mick." she said his name so softly, leaning back against him. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm scared." one of the reasons she was so desperate now, the gauntlets grew. Right now, it came to Saffron's shoulder, spiking up and curling out. Mick's wasn't as...bad?, spreading across half his back. It worried them, the metal was growing and it made them wonder if it was going to completely swallow them whole.

"I know...if worst comes to worst, we'll just hack into the base system and talk to Big O that way." he assured.

"We might have to." lifting her head to see him, she frowned. "I don't think human doctors can do anything. We need to see Rach. Not only us, but Sam and Kela to. They're changing as well. Kela's eyes sometimes glow blue...like the Autobots. I don't," pausing, her eyes narrowed. "Think they're becoming like us but something is definitely going on."

"We'll think of something." he assured.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, loyal fans! Just got myself a beta and hard their work cut out for them. Ha ha ha!

ENJOY!

I don't own transformers, only my oc's.

* * *

"_Aaaaahhhhhhh!_" Mikaela let lose a bloodcurdling scream, as she backed into the kitchen counter. A mug lay, shattered at her feet. Coffee staining her socks. One leg was pulled up, her knee almost touching her chest. "_SAM!? RONNIE!? MICK?!_"

**Thump-thump-thump!**

Three bodies darted into the room, weapons/bat, at the ready. "What's going on?!" her fiancée demanded. Shakily, she pointed toward the opposite side of the kitchen, by the dining room. Frowning in confusion, they inched around the island to see what had her so freaked out. Oh, they saw, and they just stared in shock...and awe. There were multiple...little bots, huddling in a corner. They all had red, beady eyes.

"_Decepticons_!" Sam cursed, raising the bat to attack.

The little bots clicked away quickly, sinking further away if possible. Saffron swore they were scared. "Stop!" the metal hand shot out to stop the bat. Sam blinked at her, head tilting. Ignoring him, the curly haired femme moved closer and kneeled. "Hi." she kept her tone soft and gentle. "C'mon little ones. We won't hurt you." she cooed gently, making a waving gesture. None moved. "Get back Sam, Mick." she told them then slid on her knees, closer. _Sparklings_., that was the name that popped in her head as she stared at new bots. They were small, about the six of a full grown Welsh corgi. They had the form of human babies but more robotic. There was no definition on its feet, the fingers stubby and round, no color-just the dull gray metal that needed a good shine. Or a paint job.

Everything about these creatures screamed babies.

"What are you doing?" Mick hissed.

"They're just babies, Mick. They're scared." she hissed back.

"_...babies_?" Mikaela whispered, as she moved closer.

"Come on, little sparklings. We won't hurt you." Saffron tried again. One of the group, three she counted, crawled forward. It's body was stocky, giving the impression of if it was human, it would be chubby. Slowly, it came closer and reached out to brush her claw with its own. There was a burst of information from the small bot, everything from its "gender" to the first seconds of its life. The bots eyes flickered between red and blue, before settling on a iced purple. Saffron knew, without a doubt, it was a she. _Wow_., blinking at her, she smiled and moved her hand around to gently caress the sparklings head.

Finally, the bot got closer and clicking softly. Saffron smiled, moving closer herself. She held the little femme's hand, keeping her upright as she staggered toward her. Sweeping the bot into her arms, she stood and giggled as she nuzzled the humanish woman. She could feel something...a warmth in her chest that seemed to spread through her body then...connect with the small bot in her arms. Parental bonding, another bit of information came. Finally, she turned to the others, looking at Mikaela.

"What happened?"

"_I...I...I dunno._" she stuttered, looking pass the other female, to one of the sparklings. She copied Saffron's earlier moves, squatting before the other two. "_Hi...little sparklings._" that was what Saffron called them, right? "_We won't hurt. I'm sorry we scared you...caught a scare myself_." she kept her tone soft. After a moment, another of the bots crawled forward. A grin lit her face, picking up the sparkling and snuggling with it. For a moment, her eyes glaze over and like Saffron, got a burst of information. Mech. The bots eyes flickered a few seconds before, his to, settled on ice purple. A bond formed between the two and she smiled more, cuddling him.

"What the hell just happened?!" Mick demanded an answer.

"Mick!" Saffron sent him a dark look. "Do not curse in front of these sparklings." she warned, deadly serious.

"What the he-heck is a sparkling?" he corrected himself, at her and Mikaela's dark look.

"They're babies, Mick, Cybernetic babies. It's what they call them on Cybertron." looking back at the little femme, she cooed and tickled her stomach. She giggled at the feeling. Turning back to the last sparkling, she moved closer but slowly, as to not scare the last one. It eyed her warily but clicked to the femme. She responded softly, almost as if assuring the last bot. Finally, it crawled from the corner. "It's ok, honey. We ain't gonna hurt you." carefully, she swept the bot in her arm and stood with some struggle. _This one is a mech._, she also noticed she didn't bond with him. Would Mikaela or maybe one of the boys? "Start from the beginning."

"_I was just standing here, sipping coffee._" Mikaela started, looking up and at the three. "_I felt this...build up of power in my chest. It felt like it wanted out and...Next thing I know, it was like that night Sam touched the shard. It rippled out, from me and lit up half of the appliances in the kitchen._" now that she mentioned it, they were missing a couple pieces. Microwave, toaster, toaster oven, blender, radio, dish washer, and the TV. "_Some of the things started merging to...well, you can guess the rest._" she made a sweeping gesture to the sparklings.

"...so, you made sparklings?" Mick blinked at her.

"_I...I...I guess so._"

Saffron laughed at the thought that popped in her head. "Kela, when I brought up the subject of kids between you and Sammy, I didn't mean right now." Mick snorted in laughter, shaking his head. Mikaela and Sam went red.

"What are the...genders?" Mick wondered.

"Well, this one is a femme." she lifted the one on her right. "And this one is a mech." the other lifted.

"_This one's a mech to._" Mikaela pipped up, smiling at him when he cooed. "_Come look at him, Sam._"

Hesitantly, he moved closer to get a better look. The mech lifted his head, blinking at the bigger male. Sam reached out with a hand and the mech met him. Insistently, Sam was wrapped around his little, metal finger. The same bond he made with Mikaela, he made with this male. "_Hey there big guy._" smiling, he made a gesture to hold him and Mikaela was more than happy to.

"They look like a family." Mick commented.

"I know." Saffron chuckled, eyes gleaming at the sight. Then she looked to the second mech and frowned. "What about you, bud?" he just blinked up at her, like he could understand her. She somehow wouldn't doubt it.

"What do you mean?"

Looking to Mick, she set the mech in his arms and shifted the femme, who was playing with her curls. "When I touched her, I felt something...the info from...whatever is happening to us. A bond, a parental bond formed between us."

"_I felt it to_." both Sam and Mikaela voiced, then smiled at one another, THEN the mech.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette turned back to her best friend. "Either way, a bond formed. But...this little guy didn't form a bond. Not me. Not you, apparently..." Mick passed the mech to Sam and Mikaela and again, nothing happened. "I guess no one here."

"Maybe he's not to meant to bond with anyone here." the blonde shrugged, taking the unclaimed mech back. He wasn't bummed they didn't bond, Mick didn't really want kids. He would just spoil the hell out of Saffron's and probably Sam's. He just didn't want the mech to feel bad or lonely...or anything. "We'll find you a family, little guy."

"_Guys?_" Sam called the attention on him. "_What do we feed them?_"

* * *

The silence in the household over the next couple days, it was unsettling. Not just because of obvious reasons. Saffron barely spoke. That alone would be cause for worry. All she had done was sit in front of her computer, working. She didn't tell anyone what she was doing, or even let them see. It was all hush-hush. Matter of fact, the only one she let into the office was her little Sparkling, fondly named Elyria. It seemed all three were in the stage of sleeping a lot.

Trying to find food for them...easier said than done. It involved taking apart machines and using parts to build a converter of sorts. It was a half-assed, quickly built with what little alien information and their human technology morphed to fit. It took kerosene, propane, and nitrogen and some chemical, to make something the sparklings could drink and not throw up. The only reason they found out, Elyria and Rebel-Sam and Mikaela's sparkling-and the third mech, kept breaking the lines to suck up the gas.

Sam and Saffron put their heads together, trying to find a good formula to add kerosene and propane. They needed a bonding agent and it came to nitrogen. Complete accident on their part. So, now, they had baby formula. Vaguely, all four wondered if the autobots could drink it as well. It was a clear liquid that had a strong aroma and was highly flammable.

It was after all of that when Saffron locked herself up in the office. "Ah ha!" and just finished her little project. Flashing a grin at the screen, she hit the enter button and waited. There was a low whine form the computer, as it did its thing. She took the hacking program she used years earlier to get into the Hoover Dam, and improved it. All that information from another species, floating around in her head...it couldn't just sit there. It took everything she had done, stuff she studied in school and applied the alien technology to it. Made it better.

It was useless to have all that in her head and do nothing.

"What's with that grin?" Mick stood in the doorway, bottle in one hand and a plate in the other.

"What look?"

"The 'oh shit, I am so freaking smart', one." cocking a brow, he moved toward her. The plate was set on the desk and the bottle given to her. Elyria, who was in a hanging bassinet beside the curly haired girl, awoke with the sounds of talking. A soft wail left her, alerting the two.

"Well, I am freaking smart." Saffron shrugged standing and moving toward the bassinet. Lifting the sparkling, she grabbed the bottle and brought it to her mouth plates. Immediately, she latched onto the end. "I just finished the hacking program."

"...hacking program?" his brow cocked.

"Yah...well, was upgrading it, really. With all this...stuff floating in my head. It was time to do something."

"You used...the autobot technology, for your own gain?" he asked, very slowly.

Saffron shot him a deadpanned look, rocking Elyria. "Not for personal gain. All this stuff is just floating in our heads anyways. If...whatever did this to us didn't want it used, it wouldn't have gave it to us." moving back to the computer chair, she sat and settled the little femme so she could continue to drink.

"...I...I guess." Mick drawled out in agreement.

"'sides, you do it to...add the technology to something you are you working on."

"What?! When?" he frowned.

They just stared at one another before the human femme stood again and made a motion for him to follow. They left the room, heading through the house for the labs in the back and down the steep stairs. Once they reached the ground floor, she set Elyria in his arms and moved toward the storage cabinet. The suit sat inside, obviously the design having changed. She set about pulling the pieces on, clipping them in place. When she was fully covered, the symbols covered the entire thing, glowing blue and the eyes went white.

"...I did that?" he whispered.

"Yah." she nodded, making a complete turn for him to see everything. The suit, though it still had the human basics they started with, was more cybertron. Not like Acer, with her legs coming to the tires. It was more like Jazz, sleek and slender. It all flowed together, not even looking like many pieces.

"Wow." he blinked at the sight, shifting all weight to one leg and bouncing a fussy Elyria. "I see what you mean...what did you do?"

A larger than life grin crossed her face. "It's brilliant really." taking her sparkling, she stroked the femme's stomach. Elyria cooed around the bottle, looking up at the now robotic female. One hand gripped the large metal claw finger, the other holding onto the bottle. "It's the same concept as before." Saffron angled her head to see the blonde. "I still have to call the place I want to hack but it takes less time than before. And it doesn't make that loud crackling sound. Instead of locking on the building signal and keeping a line open, the program just tracks it back to the satellite and bounces the signal to me. After I have that signal, I can close the line. And the program automatically saves the signal, unless I tell it otherwise."

"Damn...so what now?"

"Now, we call the base again and keep an eye out."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, ran into some problems. Forgive me?:-)Thank you all, for your continued interest in my story.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Right..." the lithe figure dodged in that direction. "My right!"

"That's left!" Saffron growled.

"Whatever!" Mick stuck his tongue out.

Her retaliation? Shooting a blast from the cannon on her arm. Grunting, the staff popped out and he spun it around himself. It reflected the attack, and vaguely, she remembered the first time it had done that. Completely caught her, Mick, Sam and Mikaela off guard...while the sparklings laughed and clapped gleefully. Bending at the knees, she jumped back, flipping. The attack passed a foot from her, slamming into a tree. Landing in a crouch, Saffron was breathing heavy. All this work, with the suit, was exhausting. _Is this how the Autobots fell?_, turning to look behind, she stared at the scorched trunk and blackened hole dead smack in the middle. "Your aim is getting better."

"Hell yah, it is!" he fist punched the air with a whoop. The sparklings, a little bit away, clapped once more. "Just imagine when we get the other suit up and running!" oh yes, when the duo spent the first day toying with the suits capabilities, Mick decided he felt left out and wanted to build another. For him. So they could duel. Like they were in that one anime with large robots that people controlled.

"Time for a short break!" Saffron dropped where she was standing, taking a deep breath. A soft meow left her, rolling side to side. In a world all her own. It only last a minute, if that, before a small body collided with hers. "Omphf!" groaning, her head was raised to see Elyria on her stomach. "...what are you doing, lil'lady?" she clicked softly, basics of baby talk for their race.

Elyria, deciding she was tired from all the playing, just flopped down. Extending her body to cover all of Saffron's torso. A_ww, poor thing must have tried herself out_., lifting the clawed hand, she proceeded to rub the sparklings back. Her own eyes closed, the sun glaring down on the two and warming their metal suits. It was a bit disconcerting that she felt so comfortable. Like the suit was a second skin. Distracting the human, Elyria shuffled higher up, to lie her head on Saffron's chest. Close to her heart, so she could hear the beat. She often did so, helping to lure her into a peaceful sleep.

"_Guys, you need to come inside!_" Sam called from the back of the warehouse. He stood just outside, blanket over an arm, as he and Mikaela had opted to sit outside, with the sparklings, to watch them. The sun was coming down at him at an angle, making him almost glow. Not blue but an angelic look. Maybe a side effect of whatever was happening?

"What's up?" Mick lifted a hand to shield his eyes.

"_We have a signal! Mikalea's already inside with the sparklings._"

That was all it took for the duo plus one sleeping sparkling, to be standing before the eldest, impatient looks on their faces. "Let's go." and trudged inside, after looping their arm with his.

Saffron was the first to reach the computer set up. Mikaela was sitting at the desk, staring at the screen. When she noticed the trio, she moved, taking Elyria to put her in the playpen with the other two. The brunette female took the spot, reaching behind her to unhook the mask/helmet. A hiss of air left it, the piece being removed. Her eyes scanned the screen, noting the approaching signal of her and Mick's guardians. They were a couple hours out. "Finally." now, she just need to contact Optimus. Slowly, she started removing other pieces, left gaunlet. Chest piece. Shoulder piece. The original gauntlet had spurted more metal. On Saffron, it was coming up on the sides of her neck. Mick, it was moving down. It was like they went in opposite directions.

"C'mon, c'mon." Mick muttered, bouncing on one foot then the other.

"Patience is a virtual." sang Saffron. After a moment, the screen went blank before just a cursor blinked in the upper left hand corner.

**Heckle coming online...establish connection with satellite...connection established. Piggybacking signal to home base...Welcome Ronnie, how may I help you?**

"I need to get a signal to Deigo Base."

**Connecting...connecting...connecting...**

A dial tone came over the speakers, the computer itself calling the base. It took a moment for it to ring and then someone to answer but they did. Immediately, it set to latching onto the base signal, tracing it back to a satellite. When it was found, Heckle, rerouted it's own system to the same satellite. **Welcome to Deigo Base.**

"_Um...wow._" Sam murmured.

"Yes, I am so badass." with a crooked grin, Saffron popped an imaginary collar.

"Joking later, find Optimus or Rachet now." Mick demanded.

"Thought you were liking this whole...thing(?)." she gestured between the two of them.

"I also like being human." he deadpanned.

"_We would like to talk...normally, again_." Mikaela added.

"You guys take the wind right out of my sails." grumbling, she turned her attention back to the computer and started searching. Flicking through camera views. They could see soldiers, all over the place but not the ones they were at Mission city with. Also, no Autobots. Sighing, she glanced back to the three expectant figures and shook her head. They visibly deflated. "Sorry guys...but don't worry so much. They'll be back in no time." she tried being positive, usually she was the one down, but it was hard. They had been gone almost three weeks now. Longest time, without a call or e-mail.

"_Hey, Ronnie...what's this?_" Mikaela pointed to another setup of tv's. All with different pictures of outside and inside, like the lab and most rooms of the house. No bedroom/bathroom shots.

"Oh, that's our security system." Mick was the one to answer, eyes squinting at it. There was something coming in, from the road. There were cameras stationed that far out. Suddenly, an alarm started, the sound ringing in their ears. Mikaela and Sam started, tensing and looking around. The sparklings began crying. "There's someone coming up the drive." a cybertron, unfamiliar, signature was detected. Clearly not an Autobot, so the only other option was a Decepticon.

"Can you tell who?" Saffron leaned over the playpen, trying to calm the three down. It could be possible to be an Autobot that hadn't met yet.

"...it's a red and blue... Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper tractor-trailer."

"...like Optimus?"

"But not nearly as cool looking."

"Are any of the Autobots-"

"No." Mick cut her off, head shaking. "Big O is the only semi."

Both went silent in thought, sharing a look and grimace. This wasn't a good thing, to have an unrecognized, cybertron vehicle coming up their drive. They would have to run. Well, she and in a round about way Mick, would draw attention as Sam and Mikaela got the sparklings to safety. They did have the gauntlets and one and a half suits. "Grab your coats." Saffron jumped up from the desk and began rehooking herself.

"_What are you doing?_" Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Suiting up." was her answer.

"C'mon." Mick jogged from the room, to the hall and grabbed two jackets, tossing them back to the couple. "I'm going to lead you two straight to the woods behind the house. There's a barn about a mile out. We have a backup car there." they nodded, gathering the sparklings. They seemed to know something was going on. Elyria wailing, hand out stretched for her mother.

"It'll be okay, lil'one." Saffron swept the little bot into her arms, nuzzling her. Elyria did the same back, quieting down. Handing her daughter to Mikaela, they made eye contact. The dark haired beauty nodded in understanding. Protect her kid. As much as she would Rebel, as Saffron would had. The couple gathered all the sparklings and with Mick, ran from the warehouse-home.

Right as Saffron hooked and tightened the last buckle. _Alright, let's kick some Decepticon ass._, the symbols spread the suit again, eyes glowing. She took off, from the computer room and through the kitchen and livingroom. To the front door. The suit hissed, parts whining as they bent and then rolled her shoulders._ I really hope this holds up._, with that last thought, she crashed through the front window and hit the porch. Wood splintered underfoot. The trailer hooked onto the back of the semi opened and a 1976 Tyrrell P34 Formula One car came out the back.

Using the momentum she had, Saffron launched herself out and came down, on the tail of the car. Crushing it to the ground. As the nose went up and back, toward her, Saffron gripped the edge and swung her arm around. The little racer was hurtled at the Kenworth. Much to her astonishment. Had she really just done that?!

* * *

Mick lead the two humans and three sparklings through the trees, weaving and ducking and jumping over puddles. "Almost there!" he called back, over a shoulder. Sam and Mikaela just nodded, following after him silently. In the distance, they could make out what he spoke about. The barn wasn't to big, just wide enough to hold a car or two. Maybe also a small loft above it. It was surrounded by trees and tall grass.

"There!" turning to the couple, he tossed the keys to Sam. "I'm going back to help Ronnie. Take Mikaela and get the hell out of here. Go east on I36." next, he tossed a phone to them. "2, on the speed dial, it's a direct line to Jazz's comm. link. 3 is Bee's. Keep calling, either until someone picks up, or we find you two again."

Sam looked ready to argue with Mick, leaving his baby sister alone. Again. To maybe die...again? No, he didn't like that. But then, he glanced to Mikaela and the sparklings. How scared the kids were, how scared and devastated Mikaela was. And heaven forbid something happened to Elyria, Saffron would kill anyone in her way. He needed to get everyone out here. "_Mick..._" and here, Sam took a page from his mothers book. "_Bring her back, or..._" trailing off, he'd let the blonde wonder what exactly he would do.

"I will, I promise." he nodded back. "Keep safe, and remember what I said." then he was moving back to warehouse.

"_So, I drive, you call_?" Sam looked to Mikaela, who just shrugged and took the phone. They ran for the barn, Sam throwing open the large, double doors. It was understandable to be surprised by the 1970 royal blue charger that sat inside. Looking as new as the day as it was sold. _Definitely Mick's._, who didn't know Saffron liked trucks and bigger cars? Sam started the car, Mikaela strapping the babies in the back. "Start calling, I guess."

Nodding, she plopped in the front seat and pulled the phone out. Hitting 2, she pressed call. It rang seven times but no one picked up. Sam pulled out of the barn, turning the wheel and going toward the direction Mick pointed. There was no road for about ten minutes, all the while Mikaela repeatedly calling Bee and Jazz. Sam sighed in relief when the road came into view, pulling out onto it. There was a sign, not to far from where they came, that announced they were on I36 East. Correct direction.

"_Still nothing?_" Sam asked in a low voice.

"_No._" she gave a sigh, glancing to the review mirror in the direction the warehouse was.

"_I know, Mik._" reaching over to take her hand, he brought it to lips and kissed her knuckles. "_They'll be fine._"

Smiling at the brunette male, she slid across the seat to his side. "_I can't but worry. Ronnie's always done stupid thing._"

"_Yah, she's my sister. This you don't need to tell me._"

Smirking at him, she lifted the phone and hit 2 then call. Again. _Please, please go through._, pleading mentally, she put the receiver to her ear and waited. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rin-

"Yo, Mick. What's up homie?" Mikaela actually froze when hearing the bots voice. She got through? Finally got through? "Mick?"

"_Sorry Jazz._"

"...Mikaela?" he didn't even notice the inhuman sounds coming from her mouth. Just that she was speaking. "What's going on, lil' girl?"

Finally, after so much time that had passed. So much worrying. Freaking out. It could end soon. She felt herself literally deflate in relief. "_Oh my god, am I happy to hear from you._" as she spoke, Sam looked over before going back to the road.

"Mikaela, has sum'ding happened?"

"_Yes! Decepticons attacked the warehouse. Mick and Ronnie are fighting-_" cutting herself off, something caught her eye. It was a car, a 1980s orange and yellow Lamborghini Countach barreling through the woods, they just escaped. And toward them at an alarming rate. It was going to t-bone them. "_Oh my god...SAM! He's gonna hit us!_" screaming in horror, a hand shot out to the dashboard and brace herself. Instead of her thougts lingering on her or Sam, all she could think about where those three darling sparklings in the back. _"Swerve! The babies, Sam!"_

"_I can't outrun him, Mik!_" Sam cried, jerking the wheel as a last ditch effort but it was no good. The Lamborghini slammed the nose into the Charger side. Sam's arm tightened around Mikaela, unknowingly their eyes glowing blue, like the lines and symbol on Mick and Saffron's arms. One with a hand to the dashboard, the other gripping the wheel, both mentally praying for something to happen and save them. The glow of their eyes went to their hands then seeped into the Charger. They heard the groaning of metal and gears, but figured it was the Lamborghini. Well until the car, they were sitting in, started changing.

Pieces of metal twisted, gears shifting and the car unfolded from itself. It pushed off it's wheeled feet, hands grasping the five beings inside it and somersaulted across the pavement. Sparks flew off from the armor scratching along the highway. As it came up to it's feet again, they were all shoved behind the new bot as an arm slung out. From just underneath it's hand, a mace like weapon sprang free. As the Lamborghini got closer, it to transformed into a metal being. Eyes red as blood.

The Charger gone bot ducked the thick arm, spun and swung the spiked ball at the back of the Decepticons head. It stuck true, the blow knocking the red eyed bot over. It collided with the ground, twitching as sparks came from the wound on his head. It was not getting back up anytime soon. For a moment, no one said anything. The humans and new bot all just stared at the unconscious Decepticon. Finally, Sam and Mikaela glanced to the bot that helped them, taking in the form for the first time. A bit bulky but a lot like Jazz, with a curved figure. A femme?

"Are you okay?" the bot spoke in the same sounds as the two humans, though the voice was as soft. And female but also young, like a child. Was this cybernetic life form a child? _Child!_, both humans whipped around to pick up the scarred babies.

"_Yah we are. Thanks to you_." Sam breathed.

"I would not let any harm come to my creators." her head cocked to the side.

"_Creators?_" Mikaela whispered, running a hand over Rebel's head.

"_Yes, you are the ones that gave me life._" she nodded quickly, much like a child.

Creators? Isn't that what Saffron had said what parents are, to the cybernetic race?, Sam frowned in thought. If that was the case, how are they this bots "parents"? He knew Mikaela had, accidently cause the "birth" of three sparklings...but had he? Maybe they? He remembered the feeling of warmth that shot through his body, right before the Charger changed.

"Mikaela?! Sam?!"

The shouting voice from the phone reminded them they had been speaking with the Autobots. "_Jazz_?"

"We're almost there. What's going on?"

"_Um...I'm not even sure how to explain this. Just get to the warehouse quick. Sam and I will be fine._" Mikaela whispered, before snapping the phone shut. "_What do we so now?_" she glanced to Sam.


End file.
